mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Exam Mania Mafia 2
| image = File:Exam today...jpg | imagewidth = 300 px | caption = The exams are back to haunt you | host = Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large, Hybrid) | startdate = July 31, 2012 | winningfaction = Math & Physics | roster = 1. Thalia (Tolecnal) 2. Phaze (Kitsune) 3. MikeD 4. Slick 5. KlueMaster 6. Fat Tony 7. Nana 8. plasmid 9. Brainiac100 10. Aaryan 11. benjer3 12. EDM 13. _Aura 14. Hidden G (Viper SirBlayzalot) 15. Inawordyes 16. Vineetrika | first = Viper (SirBlayzalot) | last = Aura & Slick | mvp = Nana | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Akriti based on her own idea It began on'July 31, 2012' and ended in a'Math & Physics' win in N8 (September 6). This game is noteworthy for spanning 3 months, July, August, and September. Game Mechanics Rules * There are 4 factions, all having wincon, last standing. * Day will have Borda voting. * Abilities in one faction are - resurrect or spy (choice each night), RID kill, redirect, Block * Abilities will be randomly assigned to any role in a faction. * Redirects can divert actions towards dead roles, since we have resurrect. * RID kill can't be redirected. * In case of a loop of block or redirect, all actions will fail. * Kills are not blocking (people finish their stuff and then go to die) * There's no BTSC. * Each person has a vote that he can use any time in the game. This vote is meant for the game to reverse 2 cycles. It can use used only after day 2 ends. If during any cycle, I receive 6 votes, the game will reverse 2 cycles, and start again. This vote can be used only once. (please use it) Ghosts can also use their vote. Role Description Physics : one of the terrifying subjects for a student * Kinematics - part of physics concerned with moving bodies * Thermodynamics - Section regarding transfer of heat energy, and its conversion into other energies, that will make you lose all your energy trying to understand it. * Gravitation - Based on Newton's Law of Gravitation, gives details of importance of gravitation at macroscopic as well as microscopic level. * Waves - Oscillations and waves, find the time period of a simple pendulum, find where the wave awill be at t=T, and all such tricky, and yes, useless questions. Chemistry : another terrifying subject, or rather more terrifying subject, for a student * Chemical Equilibrium - A bad chapter, considering the equilibrium conditions for reversible reactions, and how physical conditions affect it. * Redox reaction - balance this reaction, find the equivalent weight for this compound * Atomic structure - atom is very small, but then too, it won't leave without you know useless things abut it, like if light of X wavelength is given to an electron, to which orbital will the electron jump ? * Nomenclature - love to keep names for others ? Yeah, come and name some beautifully complex compounds in nomenclature. Maths : Worst fear of most students, pray to the Lord of Maths * Logarithm - If you can understand logarithm, you are truly awesome * Permutation-combination - (my fav topic ) truly nice topic, if you could understand where to use permutation, and where combination. * Complex numbers - an iota here, another iota there............and there's your complex number ready ! * Co-ordinate geometry - You think you know all formulas ? Here's another question to break your confidence. One of the worst chapters in Maths history Biology : The most feared nightmare of most of students * Biotechnology - mainly deals with technological advances in biology, like preparing insulin for diabetics & studying DNA mutations......It even sounds so dangerous * Biochemistry - deals with biomolecules like lipids, proteins, amino acids, fats... * Microbiology - deals with study of microbes & their usefulness in our daily life, i.e. for medecines, dairy products, alcohol, etc... * Zoology - deals with animal life & study of kingdom Animalia.. Host's Summary Winning Faction *'Nana' - Kinematics *'Slick' - Gravity *'Aaryan' - Thermodynamics *'Hidz (Viper, SirBlayzalot)' - Waves *'Aura' - Logarithm *'KlueMaster' - Permutation-Combination *'MikeD' - Complex Nmbers *'Benjer3' - Co-ordinate Geometry Day and Night Posts Game Start Night 1 Day 1 Night 2 Day 2 Night 3 Day 3 Day 1' Night 2' Day 2' Night 3' Day 3' Night 4' Day 4' Day 2 Day 0 Night 1 Day 1 Night 2 Day 2 Night 3 Day 3 Night 4 Day 4 Night 5 Day 5 Night 6 Day 6 Night 7 Day 7 The End End of Game Roster Host : Aki <3 #'Thalia (Tolecnal)' - Chemical Equillibrium - Killed N3 by Permutation-Combination #'Phaze (Kitsune)' - Microbiology - Lynched D7 #'MikeD' - Complex Nmbers - Lynched D1 #'Slick' - Gravity #'KlueMaster' - Permutation-Combination - Lynched D6 #'Fat Tony' - Atomic Structure - Lynched D2 & D3 #'Nana' - Kinematics - Killed N7 by Kinematics #'Plasmid' - Redox Reaction - Killed N2 by Kinematics #'Brainiac100' - Biotechnology - Lynched D4 #'Aaryan' - Thermodynamics - Killed N6 by Kinematics #'Benjer3' - Co-ordinate Geometry - Lynched D5 #'EDM' - Nomenclature - Killed N3 by Kinematics #'Aura' - Logarithm #'Hidz (Viper, SirBlayzalot)' - Waves - Killed N1 by Atomic Structure #'Inawordyes' - Biochemistry - Killed N4 by Kinematics & Permutation-Combination #'Vineetrika ' - Zoology - Killed N2 by Atomic Structure Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HybridGames